


Day 12: Fingering

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, Fingering, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky likes making Clint feel good, and he's determined to show him even something so simple can be good.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Day 12: Fingering

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are, back at soft boyfriends

“You sure you don’t want to just fuck me?” Clint said, and started to turn on the bed where Bucky had just finished arranging him.

“Clint, sweetheart,” Bucky said, kissing his spine and tugging him back into place. “What part of ‘I like seeing you enjoying yourself’ do you not get? Believe me, we’re both going to get something out this.”

Clint made another grumbling noise, but Bucky chose to ignore it and adjust the pillow under Clint’s hips. It tilted his ass up just right, showing it off and giving Bucky easy access. Bucky stroked his left hand over the curve of Clint’s ass, hearing the tense breath go out of him, and then he opened the lube.

Clint made a soft “Oh” when one of Bucky’s metal fingers, wet with lube, touched his hole. Bucky circled it, testing the muscle, testing to see how easily Clint might let him in. Then he swiped his thumb over it and pressed it to the center. Clint’s body opened at the steady press and Bucky’s thumb sunk in.

“Oh,” Clint said again, shifting on the pillow.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” Bucky said, tugging gently on his rim.

“Yes,” Clint said shakily.

“Good,” Bucky said. 

He pulled his thumb out and Clint made a disappointed noise. But Bucky didn’t make him wait before pressing another finger inside. This one reached deeper and he thrust in and out a few times, enjoying the feel of Clint’s ass taking him in.

Bucky circled round, caressing Clint’s walls, and thrust gently. Clint lay quietly, but Bucky could see his cock hardening where it lay trapped against the pillow.

Bucky drew his finger most of the way out and lined up a second. He poured more lube over them, enough that it dribbled onto Clint’s balls and down onto the pillowcase, and his fingers glided easily inside.

Clint moaned this time and lay his head on his arm. His ass opened easily to Bucky, which wasn’t surprising, but the slick hot channel made Bucky’s head spin if he thought about it too hard. 

He thrust the two fingers into Clint, relishing the little squelching sounds they made. There was never a set rhythm; sometimes he went a little faster, or a little shallower, but he used them to fuck Clint. Clint’s hips were hitching against the pillow just like Bucky expected. So he scissored his fingers, spreading Clint wider, and he drank in the needy sounds that Clint made.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” Bucky asked rubbing the base of Clint’s spine with his free hand.

Clint nodded.

“Good,” Bucky said, patting his side.

He crooked his fingers inside Clint just to hear him, and then slid them out again.

More lube and a third finger was pushing into Clint’s ass.

“Bu-cky,” Clint moaned brokenly.

“I’m here, sweetheart,” Bucky said. 

He thrust the three fingers shallowly, feeling Clint opening around him. 

“They feel so good,” Clint moaned. “I can feel every plate, but they’re so smooth... And when you move them—”

Bucky curled his fingers and Clint’s breath hitched in a half sob.

“It’s like I can feel the machinery like it’s inside me,” he said.

“Imagine if I had Stark install an actual vibrating feature,” Bucky said.

“Noo,” Clint complained, but he pushed his ass back on Bucky’s fingers as he said it.

“So you feel it if I do this?” Bucky said, bending one knuckle. He was aware of the motor and the small mechanical whir, but he hadn’t realised it translated through to Clint.

“Nnngh, it’s like it’s purring inside me,” Clint said, head hanging down as he arched his back up toward Bucky.

“Mmm, purring, huh? Should I be jealous that you don’t like my right hand this much?” Bucky said. He squeezed one of Clint’s buttocks with that hand.

“No, Bucky, I like all of you,” Clint said. He was trying to turn again to look back over his shoulder. “I like your other fingers too, this is just different.”

Bucky chuckled. “I know, sweetheart, just teasing.”

He leaned forward to kiss the the back of Clint’s neck and he kept fucking Clint’s ass with his fingers.

“Do you think you can come just from this, sweetheart?” he asked, nuzzling at Clint’s hairline. 

Clint shivered at his words and pushed onto Bucky’s hand.

“Yes, Bucky, please. I’m already close.”

Bucky sat back on his heels. He rubbed his thumb over Clint’s rim, teasing the sensitive muscle. Clint moaned. His hips rutted against the pillow to try and get some relief.

“That’s it, sweetheart, get yourself off,” Bucky murmured. 

He thrust his fingers a little faster, aiming for Clint’s prostate.

Clint was moaning long and low into the sheets and his hips rocked between Bucky’s hand and the cushion beneath him.

From where he was sitting, Bucky could see when Clint’s climax started. His thighs and ass clenched and his balls drew up. Bucky kept teasing his rim and pressing against his prostate. Clint gave a little cry, his hips jerking into the pillow, and Bucky could just see his cock twitching as he came.

Bucky stayed with him until Clint whimpered and started pulling away. Then he pulled his fingers out carefully, and helped Clint roll onto his side out of the wet spot.

Clint fumbled for him and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You are very very good with your hands,” Clint mumbled.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Bucky said, kissing Clint’s face.

“Are you sure you liked that?” Clint said. “Because I am totally down for doing that again some time.”

“Sweetheart, I very much enjoyed it,” Bucky said. He ground his hard cock into Clint’s thigh for a moment to prove his point. 

“Aw, no,” Clint said, his hand going to Bucky’s crotch.

Bucky caught it and twined his fingers with Clint’s.

“Maybe later,” he said. “For now, I’ve got everything I want.”

“All right. But you just tell me—” A big yawn interrupted Clint’s words. “—Just tell me, and I’ll help you out with that.”

“All right, sweetheart,” Bucky said with a kiss to Clint’s forehead. He pulled Clint snugly into his arms and smiled as he felt Clint’s breath even out into sleep.


End file.
